marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Cosmic
The Power Cosmic is the name of a vast source of limitless, godly, cosmic energy and power primarily wielded by the god-like cosmic entity Galactus. The Power Cosmic allows Galactus to employ the available absorbed cosmic energies within him to produce nearly any effect he desires, including size-alteration, the molecular restructuring and transmutation of matter, the teleportation of objects—even entire galaxies—across space and time, the creation of force fields, the creation of interdimensional portals, telepathy, telekinesis, and cosmic awareness on a universal scale. Galactus has even been shown as capable of creating sentient life, resurrecting the dead, manipulating mortal souls and remaking dead worlds—including their populations—in every detail. The Silver Surfer, as well as most of the Heralds of Galactus, possess certain measures of the Power Cosmic. Bestowed on them by Galactus during their service to him, their abilities and assigned elements of influence vary, but the power can usually be expelled violently as concussive force, and sometimes, among other things, used with precision as a means to restructure molecules according to the user's mental design. However, heralds are imbued with only a fraction of the amount possessed by Galactus, and the latter has repeatedly been shown able to strip them of the power he has afforded them. During the Annihilation War, the Power Cosmic is revealed to be a force that replaces the "auras," or souls of the characters imbued with its properties. As a result, no two wielders of the Power Cosmic are similar, as each wielder's form and body adapt to fit the function of controlling and storing the Power Cosmic. This would also mean that wielders of the Power Cosmic no longer have souls of their own. The Silver Surfer possesses the Power Cosmic which was granted to him by Galactus. He has the ability to absorb and tap ambient cosmic energy into his body at will, and expel those energies violently, or in more subtle ways. He can channel beams of energy through his hands with sufficient destructive force to destroy a planet, or wield the energies with such finesse as to restructure the molecules of the natural dyes within a plant to change its color. The Surfer can rearrange matter to create other configurations and can even transmute elements (such as turning a steel napkin holder into solid gold or tons of rock into harmless gas). Other uses of the Power Cosmic have included the ability to phase through objects; accelerate the evolution of life forms (even on a planet wide scale); see the past by peeling back the layers of time; time travel; trans-dimensional travel; the manipulation, absorption and discharge of any form of energy or radiation; and, granting limited cosmic powers to others. The Silver Surfer also posses the ability to negate or suppress the powers of other mutants/beings making them temporarily (potentially permanently) unable to use them. The Power Cosmic allows Silver Surfer to teleport through hyperspace; the distances he can teleport is almost limitless. The Silver Surfer has full mental and physical control over his Power Cosmic, which is why it cannot be taken by siphoning mutants. An occurrence had taken place where the Living Tribunal had shown a vision a how Zenn-La once was, enraged by this The Silver Surfer had granted upon himself almost to a "godlike" state which had given him infinite power cosmic. Before the Surfer could do anything the Living Tribunal had gone. However Galactus remained in a state of confusion as he did not know at the time who could possibly have strength and power even greater than his own. Cosmic Awareness A power to be "One with the Universe" through levels of concentration (depending on the character). * An increase form of intellect or "knowing almost everything": Strangely a double-edge sword as filtering out useful information from the "near-infinite" knowledge can be difficult. * Precognition powers of coming danger, such as sensing multiple acts of events occurring throughout the other side of the Galaxies. The closer the event or the more departmental to the universe the less concentration needed. * An ability to ascertain weakness in objects and opponents. | CurrentOwner = Galactus; Silver Surfer; Firelord; Stardust; Nova; Praeter; Thor; Death; Thanos; Ardina; Hiro-Kala; Sequoia; Scout | PreviousOwners = Red Hulk; Doctor Doom; Human Torch; Terrax; Morg; Air-Walker; Air-Walker (Automaton); Red Shift; Dazzler; Korvac; Shalla-Bal; High Evolutionary; Suzi Endo; Kl'rt (Heroes Reborn); Plasma; Superman | Notes = Continuity Notes * This force is first referred to as the Power Cosmic in Silver Surfer Vol 1 2. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Powers Category:Power Cosmic Category:Power Bestowal Category:Energy